


Dont Make Me Chase You

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Chases, Drunk Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Castiel, M/M, Romance, Scared Castiel, Smut, Spanking, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate when Dean comes home drunk. The stench of stale alcohol burns my nostrils, and I almost gag. I've learned what to do when this situation occurs: run and lock myself in the next available room, but tonight my legs didn't move fast enough. Before I could sprint into our bedroom, Dean had his arms locked around my waist.<br/>“Where do you think your going, hon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Make Me Chase You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I'm a very messed up person XD

I hate when Dean comes home drunk. The stench of stale alcohol burns my nostrils, and I almost gag. I've learned what to do when this situation occurs: run and lock yourself in the next available room, but tonight my legs didn't move fast enough. Before I could sprint into our bedroom Dean had his arms locked around my waist.  
“Where do you think your going, hon? I just got home, let's play,” Dean said nuzzling the side of my face, breathing hotly against my neck.  
“Maybe tomorrow, Dean. I'm tired and you're drunk.” I struggled in his grip.   
Dean jerked me as close as he could, “I'm not asking,” he growled in my ear.   
His normally emerald green eyes were now unrecognizable. They were hard and cold, and sent a shiver of fear down my spine.

Dean picked me up and walked us over to the couch, where he dropped me and stared down at me like a hungry wolf. That was my chance! I jumped up off the couch and bolted up the stairs.  
“Cas! Don't make me chase you,” Dean roared smashing something on the ground.  
I was so scared I tripped over the top step and landed with a loud thud, hitting my shin extremely hard. I limped over to the little table that I keep in the upstairs hall, and curled in on myself underneath it.   
My breathing was labored and my heart was beating extremely fast. If Dean couldn't hear my heavy breathing, then he could heard the loud thump of my heart. The stairs cried under the weight of the Winchester ascending them. I placed my hand over my mouth and watched as Dean’s legs passed the table and walked towards the master bedroom. When Dean was all the way in the room, I came out from under the table and limped down the stairs.   
I didn't know where to go from there. The kitchen was way too open to hide in and the dining room had no hiding places. The study? On the way down the hall towards the study, I accidentally bumped into a vase that shattered loudly.  
“Castiel, Castiel, Castiel,” Dean tsked, “You made a mistake, angel. Come out now and the punishment won't be as…terrible.”  
I can't lie, I thought about taking up the offer. The punishments can range from being tied up and forgot about for days to being deprived social interaction. Most commonly the first.  
Before I can decide, I can see Dean in my peripheral vision.  
“Gotcha.” Dean covers my mouth with a cloth, and because of my instincts I inhale deeply. The edge of my vision is black and slowing closing in. Damn! I'm really in for it.

 

When I woke I was back in our bedroom. I was naked and laid on the bed.  
“Wakey, wakey,” Dean sang from the edge of the bed. “You've been quite a bad boy, Castiel. I had to chase you. Ive never had to chase you before,” Dean looked back at me and shook his head in disappointment. “ Now you will take this punishment like the naughty boy you are. Lay over my lap.” I make a whimpering noise almost a beg.  
“Too little too late, angel. Over my lap now.”  
I slowly make my way over to Dean and hesitantly lay over his knees. I bite my lip in anticipation. When the first one doesn't come, I furrow my brows. Not that I look a gift horse in the mouth, but maybe he was playing some sick game…...and he was. When I looked back to see what was happening, he brought his right hand down hard on my ass. I yelped.  
“I hate when you hold back your beautiful sounds Castiel. Don't bite your lip.” Another hard smack.  
“Maybe next time you won't run*smack* from me*smack*. You know you want my cock*smack* you little slut*smack* so why did you run*smack*”  
I've only taken seven and i was already ready to cry. Dean had much more in store and I knew it. I just had to endure this a little more.  
“Such a good little, whore. Twenty three more. So good, baby.”

At fifteen It was hard to breath

At twenty five my body was shaking and fighting unconsciousness 

At thirty I was seeing stars

 

“So good, baby,” Dean praised in my ear. He carefully picked me up and placed me on the bed, with my red, sore ass presented in the air.  
Dean kissed and licked gently at the welts and handprints that littered my bottom. The sensation was incomprehensible. The perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, was mind numbing. Dean spread my ass cheeks open and lapped at my hole. I moan and buck into Dean's sinful tongue.   
“I want you to come on my tongue, angel. Do you think you can do that?”  
“Y-yes,” I stammered, ramming back into Dean's tongue.

It could have been hours or merely seconds, but that feeling in the base of my gut was fast approaching.  
“Dean, Dean, Dean, De!”  
The orgasm ripped through me like a freight train. 

I melted into the softness of my mattress- memory foam which was Dean's idea. My eyelids were drooping and the day was finally catching up to me. Work then the nipping worry of when Dean would come home, and how he would react when he does. Dean harshly flipped me over onto my sore backside. I hissed and lifted my ass off the bed. Dean pushed me back down and already had two lubed fingers inside of me. Two easily turned to three then four, and Dean was lining up at my stretched hole. The tip of his cock caught on my rim, and I mewled at the tease. Dean smirked above me, and stripped his alcohol covered wife beater. He bottomed out with one hard thrust. I arch my back at the over-stimulation, as Dean rubs against my prostate. My nails dug deep into flesh of Dean's back, causing blood to rise to the surface.  
Dean smashed our lips together in a tangle of tongues and clash of teeth, and the taste of earlier that night's countless bottles of beer. Dean grunted and I knew what that meant. Even though every muscle in my body was protesting, I moved into Dean's thrusts and pulled the orgasm out of him. My second climax that night followed suit and I nearly passed out from the intensity.

“Sleep Cas. Well talk in the morning,” Dean whispered sweetly in my ear.

 

 

In the dining room in the morning I sat in Dean's lap while he fed me breakfast from his plate. He was showered and smelled like Dean again.  
“Castiel I had no idea. You are one kinky bastard,” Dean chuckled.  
“Say the one who wanted me to be ‘the little innocent cheerleader Cas’. I had to throw those pom-poms away because you-”  
“At least my fantasies are like normal. Who doesnt want to come home to you in a G string? But you.. you get the award.”

“I don't know Dean, you played and old, abusive drunk almost too well. Did you study up on the part? Must have enjoyed yourself,” I smiled, curling into his chest more.

“Hey, anytime I get to chase you and make you come on my tongue I will gladly volunteer as tribute. Hmm… did you order those new vases?”  
I nod, “Bought six for next time.”  
Dean nods like its the most normal thing in the world to buy six vases so I purposely have something to knock over so Dean can find me. 

Damn I love my life.


End file.
